


A Sea of Roses

by TempestHeart



Series: Sam the Angelic Librarian [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Angel Sam, Angel Sam Winchester, Courtship, Insults, Love, M/M, Roses, Wooing, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes to think he is a romantic. Sam is getting tired of his library being defiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea of Roses

As promised, Gabriel helped Sam with the cleanup of the library. Sam had not really counted on Gabriel actually being helpful, so he was surprised when the little archangel turned out to be fairly so. Sam was very thankful, and he thanked Gabriel over and over again. Gabriel just grinned widely at him and called him a dumbass. Sam really wished Gabriel would find another term of endearment he liked soon. They parted with big smiles on their faces and promises to meet up soon again.

…

When Sam reached the library a couple of days after he had met Gabriel, he nearly had a heart attack. Every surface was covered in red roses. It was impossible to go anywhere, since the floor was covered. It looked like the library had been turned into a field of red roses. In a human romantic comedy it would have all been very romantic. But Sam was not human and his life was not a romantic comedy.

Sam blushed crimson, because he knew exactly who were to fault for the sea of red. He was strangely flattered, even if his blood began to boil in anger and exasperation because Gabriel had defiled his library twice now! And this time he had done it on purpose!

“Gabriel!” He hissed into the thin air. He knew Gabriel would hear him, wherever in Heaven he was. 

With a loud flutter of wings Gabriel appeared beside Sam. He was holding a carton of chocolates shaped like hearts, which he promptly handed over to Sam. 

“Sammich! Just the angel I wanted to see. What do you think?” Gabriel asked with a wide grin. 

“You-you-you… Not. In. The. Library!” Sam hissed. 

Gabriel pouted at him. “Sammy! Where else? I don’t know where you live when you’re not living in the library.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I live next door.” 

“Oh! Hang on a minute, then!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and all the roses disappeared. Then he grabbed onto Sam and transported them both to Sam’s home before Sam could cry out “No, don’t!” 

Sam’s small home was nothing special. It was designed to be functional and not extravagant. He had a bed, a chair and a table. He did not need anything else; he almost spent all of his time in the library anyway. The chairs there were much more comfortable. Now his small tiny one-room house was filled with red roses everywhere, just like the library.

“This is it?” Gabriel looked around the one room.

Sam nodded and blushed, because Gabriel looked seriously underwhelmed. Sam was not embarrassed per se, but he wanted to impress Gabriel, he really did. 

“Oh um... wow. They really don’t pay you well enough.”

“They don’t pay me at all, smartass.” Sam rolled his eyes again. It seemed like the setting of his temper when dealing with Gabriel would forever be stuck on either mortified or pissed off. 

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, well. Let’s go to my place then!” 

Sam managed to step away before Gabriel could grab on to him and whisk him away once again. 

“Gabriel! I need to work!” He whined. 

“Hmmm…” Gabriel said. “Really?” 

“Yes!” Sam was exasperated. 

Gabriel looked calculating. “Even if an archangel gives you the day off?” 

“You’re biased, you idiot. You can’t give me the day off just because you want to spend time with me.” Sam had completely given up on his brain to mouth filter when it came to Gabriel. Gabriel simply was too much of an idiot for Sam to censor himself. 

Gabriel mulled it over. “Fine. If I help you, you’ll get done quicker. So, lead on, Samster! I shall be your assistant today!” 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Really? Don’t you have your own work to do?”

Gabriel waved him away. “Nah, Daddy calls on me like every five hundred year or so. In between I ain’t busy.” 

“You expect me to believe Father lets you laze around all the time when you’re not heralding the birth of Jesus Christ?” The disbelief was evident in Sam’s voice. 

Gabriel looked offended. “Hey, those things take a lot out of you! Imagine how damn difficult it is to make humans believe you’re an angel!” 

Gabriel had walked right into that one. “Yeah, the way you act I’m not surprised.” 

“Hey, that was uncalled for! I’m very angelic, you know!” 

Sam just giggled at Gabriel’s exaggerated pouting. 

“Now, stop stalling Sasquatch! Let’s get your stuff done and then let’s hang out!”

Before Sam could move, Gabriel grabbed onto him.

“No, wait! I never agreed-… Dad damnit.” 

Let us just say Gabriel was far from helpful and Sam had to stay later than usual to clean up the damn mess.


End file.
